


Sweet Silence

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Digimon/Human Relationships, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #740, Makino Ruki; Ruki x Renamon/Renamon x Ruki]  Just a few moments of loving quiet between Ruki and Renamon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Silence

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.   
**Fandom:** Digimon Tamers  
 **Title:** Sweet Silence  
 **Romance:** Ruki x Renamon/Renamon x Ruki  
 **Word Count:** 271|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G   
**Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #740, Makino Ruki  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #740, Makino Ruki; Ruki x Renamon/Renamon x Ruki] Just a few moments of loving quiet between Ruki and Renamon.

* * *

Renamon's arms wrapped around her, warm and comforting and strong, muscles hidden beneath the fur, unnoticed by many until they got on Renamon's bad side. Or unless they were as close to her as Ruki was, which didn't happen very often. Not at all, to her knowledge, in all the long years since they'd begun this relationship. 

Ruki could hear Renamon's soft breath ruffling through her hair, and closed her eyes, all the better to experience all of this. Both of them were quiet, no matter what happened, a fact that Ruki knew her mother and grandmother appreciated. Not that they'd ever said anything to her, but once or twice, she'd found them talking quietly, and from the way they shut up the moment she entered, she could guess what they'd been talking about. 

Renamon probably could've told her; it was all but impossible for anyone to know Renamon was there unless the fox Digimon wanted them to know. She could've spied on them. But Ruki gave the other members of her family the privacy that she asked for and never so much as indicated she was curious. 

She thought Renamon knew anyway, but if her partner knew something she didn't, then it wasn't something Renamon thought she truly needed to know. Renamon could be trusted to tell her whenever something important was in the wind. 

So for the moment, in the soft glory of the night, when no one was trying to take over the world and she didn't have anything work related she had to do, Ruki lounged in Renamon's arms and let the night pass in sweet silence. 

**The End**


End file.
